Part of multimedia programs in the CMMB services are transmitted in the form of clear program streams and can be directly played by mobile terminals which are provided with corresponding play software. However, all the other pay-programs need to suffer authentication process.
In relevant art, a method for playing CMMB services is provided. In the method, a data card is used to receive clear program streams and the clear program streams are transmitted to a terminal device such as a personal computer, a laptop, etc., and then the terminal device plays the programs.
During practical application, the inventors have found that the method for playing the CMMB services in relevant art can only play clear CMMB program streams without authentication, which limits the control of subscriber authority by the providers.